puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Surtsey Island (Meridian)
Surtsey Island is an outpost island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural resources Buildings ; Fort : Root Beer ; Iron monger : Mountain Dew ;Dusted buildings : Iron Crushers (iron monger) : Blammo Boats (shipyard) : Meirion (furnisher) : New Work Order (iron monger) Government Surtsey is currently governed by the flag The White Void under Broska. History The name Surtsey refers to a small volcanic island off the coast of Iceland . Surtsey Island was originally located on the Viridian Ocean. A rock south of the "hole" on the second mountainous area reads, "This island were fashioned by Yngvild." Morrowind period I 2007-07-28 to 2007-10-28 Morrowind took control of the island from Pay for Play in a peaceful transition following a five round sinking event blockade known as the "Breakfast Blockade", in which the flag won the right to control the island. (See Blockades below for details.) The Iron Monger Shoppe, Iron Crushers was allowed to dust on 2007-08-27. Construction on the Shipyard Shoppe, Blammo Boats began later that same day and was completed about a week later. The dark period of The Enlightened 2007-10-28 to 2007-11-11 During The Enlightened's short reign over the island following their victory in Surtsey VII, Vargas the Mad, shut down Blammo Boats and increased the taxes of the island to 100%. Morrowind period II 2007-11-11 to 2008-12-14 Having ousted the Brigand King flag of The Enlightened at Surtsey VIII, Morrowind quickly reopened operation of Blammo Boats 13 days before it would dust and restored taxes to a normal level. It is also interesting to note that Blammo Boats had an order for a War Frigate within an hour of reopening. The Wrath of Armageddon era 2008-12-14 to 2010-06 After a long period of dormancy, The Wrath Of Armageddon decided to inject a fresh breathe of excitement back into Surtsey Island. Details of a horror themed urban legend can be found on the notice board, the news in the shipyard and in the fort. The fort was quickly restocked and the shipyard was up and running within 24 hours. Property tax on Surtsey was dropped to 0% on the 1st June 2009. Razor's Edge era 2010-06 to Present Razor's Edge took over governing of Surtsey when they won the right to govern the island due to The Wrath Of Armageddon holding an event blockade with the transfer of ownership of Surtsey being offered as the top prize. The Shipyard Blammo Boats was allowed to dust since Razor's Edge held the shipyard Galaxy Frigs located on Napi Peak. At that time the flag decided not to build a new shoppe because the merchantile business the flag wished to run could be completely run out of the fort. Blockades , 2006-06-17: Dreaded Dream Makers won the island in a three-round uncontested blockade against Regnum Irae. , 2006-11-05: The Force won the island in three rounds. , 2007-04-15: The Force successfully defended against , winning with a score of 3 to 1. , 2007-06-17: The Force successfully defended against the brigand king flag, Jinx, winning in three rounds. , 2007-07-07: Pay for Play successfully won the island in three rounds. 2007-07-28: Pay for Play hosted a "Breakfast Blockade" event: sinking, five rounds, dhows & baghlahs only. Flag Morrowind won the first three rounds, earning the first-place prize of Surtsey Island. In the first three rounds, Morrowind lost four ships (two to "friendly fire"), sank twenty-two ships, and scored 1543 points. After securing their prize, Morrowind withdrew from the event blockade. The island transfer was completed later, the same day as the event. Sea Change won second prize (three baghlahs) by scoring 218 points in round four, and Holy Trinity won third prize (three dhows) by scoring 148 points in round five. Honorable mention went to Soul Mates, who scored 205 points while contesting rounds one and two. , 2007-09-02: Morrowind successfully defends Surtsey from the Brigand King Vargas the Mad's flag, The Enlightened in a five round sinking blockade. The Enightened inflicted heavy casualties on Morrowind during first two rounds but Morrowind came back to sink off what remained of The Enlightened's fleet and win rounds 3, 4 and 5 and thus retaining control of the island. , 2007-10-28: The Brigand King flag, The Enlightened, whose fleet was rated at a strength 17, won control of Surtsey in a three round sinking blockade which went largely uncontested. Morrowind decided to not contest the island in favor of helping Collateral Damage defend Napi Peak from Fist Deep in . Morrowind did send in a pair of War Frigates into the blockade in round three once Napi V was over to see how much damage could be inflicted on Vargas' fleet. , 2007-11-11: Morrowind returned to reclaim Surtsey island from The Enlightened in this three round sinking blockade when they discovered that the Brigand King fleet defending the island had been reduced to a strength 6. With strategic naving and buoy guarding Morrowind won in three straight rounds losing only 1 War Frigate, 1 War Brig and 4 Baghlahs while reducing The Enlightened's fleet to a strength of 2. , 2008-12-14: The Wrath of Armageddon won the island in three rounds against Morrowind who did not defend. Rebellious Uprising, did send in ships on behalf of their ally Morrowind in an effort to prevent a total flag sit. , 2010-06-12: The Wrath of Armageddon hosted a giveaway of Surtsey Island, Razor's Edge won the event blockade, with Sea Wrath coming second, and Outlaw Forces third. , 2010-11-21: Dragon Lords successfully defended Surtsey in three straight rounds from Waffle Lemonade on behalf of long time ally Razor's Edge. , 2010-12-18: Razor's Edge successfully defended Surtsey in three straight rounds from Waffle Lemonade during a 3 round sinking blockade. Waffle Lemonade pulled out halfway through round 2. During the blockade Waffle Lemonade had 7 War Brigs and 1 War Frig sunk while Razor's Edge lost only 2 War Brigs. , 2011-06-05: Legacy defeated New Ocean Order to win Surtsey 3-1 in a 4 round non-sinking blockade. Razor's Edge did not defend. , 2011-08-20: Thanes of the Frost-daughter defeated Look At Me- I'm God to win Surtsey 7-0 in a 7 round sinking blockade. No effort was made by Look At Me- I'm God to defend the island. , 2012-1-14 New Ocean Order defended Surtsey in a 4 round non-sinky blockade against Dilemma.